


Shower Duets

by Fernon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, cute stuff, idk what else to tag, something small, verkwan, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: Vernon likes to sing in the shower. At the top of his lungs.One day, Seungkwan decides to join him.





	Shower Duets

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I was going to make this a sort of prequel to Clumsy (if you haven't read it you totally should, but don't feel obligated to) and I realized how little sense this would make as a prequel. Now it's a tiny little standalone thing. 
> 
> Anyways, I was bored and I felt like writing, so I came up with this mess based off a prompt I found on Pinterest (I will put the prompt below). It's a cute mess. Warning: Vernon gets kinda sad for a tiny little bit, but it's nothing major. Just kinda insecurity stuff, and a bad day at work?? 
> 
> Prompt: “So, we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets” AU

            Vernon isn’t terrible at singing. He just likes to sing as loud as he possibly can, making just about all his neighbors groan, and put in the earplugs that he’s convinced they’ve all bought in some sort of building pact that only his apartment wasn’t invited to. His singing tends to fall just short of being in the correct key, and his voice typically cracks, due to the volume of his singing and the fact that he’s singing so far out of his proper vocal range, which sends him into fits of giggling.

But it’s never stopped Vernon from singing at the top of his lungs when he was in the shower. He didn’t care who heard him, because it’s his shower, and he _has to perform._ It’s his duty, and he could just imagine the paparazzi and the flashing lights, and the screaming crowd of fans- despite the fact that he’s holding a shampoo bottle in his hand and is completely naked and soaking wet.

If he was having enough fun, he’d dance sometimes, but as carefully as he could, since he was terrible at it, and dancing in the shower could be extremely dangerous- especially since Vernon was the clumsiest person on the planet. But Vernon did it anyways, and he had a blast. (It wasn’t so fun when he noticed his utility bill had racked up to almost $400 last month, from how long his showers were getting. His job at the gas station didn’t cover that.)

            Seungkwan, who is currently struggling through the last three years of music school, has quite a voice himself. He’s much quieter than his neighbor, (who’s ‘singing’ borders on yelling) and he likes to put his all into whatever song he’s singing. One might call him ‘Extra.’ Not that Seungkwan cared. He’s sure his singing is actually entertainment for his neighbors, especially for the old lady that lives across the hall from him- who once stopped him two days after he had moved in, while he was in the mailroom, and asked him about it.

            Seungkwan had blushed and thanked her profusely, not realizing that his singing was really that loud. But he supposes, in the shitty apartment complex, with thin walls, that his job at the tiny bakery down the street barely paid for, that her hearing him _across the hall_ was pretty plausible.

            But now here he is a week into his stay in these apartments, unable to focus on the thesis he has due for his midterm grade, and it’s all because of his neighbor, who is ‘singing’ so loud to whatever song comes up on his phone in the next-door bathroom, that Seungkwan can hear it from his _living room._

            Seungkwan feels absolutely awful for his neighbors. He decides that he perhaps should go and give the neighbor a piece of his mind. With a great groan, he slams his text book shut, and shoves his laptop onto the couch beside him, before he storms to the bathroom. His neighbor’s singing is growing increasingly louder. It then stops, and Seungkwan can hear the familiar chords of a classic hit on piano.

            Vernon finishes the Drake song he’s on with a little ‘whoop’ of success, and gasps when his phone shuffles to one of his favorite songs. He does a tiny little happy dance and begins playing the air-piano, and puts on a mock soulful expression, before he begins singing along with the lead singer of Journey.

            “ _Just a small-town girl… Living in a lonely world…”_ Vernon warbles along, over-dramatizing every end note, while he holds his hairbrush in one hand, and stands in front of the mirror.

            Seungkwan gasps when he hears the song and bounces happily. He fucking _loves_ this song. Just so he doesn’t seem weird, he turns the water on in his shower, and pretends to be taking an actual shower, just so he can join in at the chorus.

            “ _Don’t stop. Believin’! Hold on to that feeling...”_ Seungkwan sings as he normally does, but he can hear his neighbor quieting at the sound of another voice.

            Vernon stops rather abruptly when he notices a voice other than his own and that of the one playing from his phone, singing right along. That doesn’t stop Vernon though, he picks right back up at the next line, and keeps going, and slaying on the air-guitar (Vernon is multitalented when it comes to playing air instruments, he’s had a lot of practice), all while his neighbor sings right along and kills the high notes of the song.

            Seungkwan lets himself get lost in the song, not even noticing that the song is quickly drawing to a close, and that he’s wasting water by just leaving the shower running. He’s startled out of his little world when he hears his neighbor cheering for him.

            “Nice!” The muffled voice comes through the wall. “Wait, wait, wait, I’ve got another good one!”

            Seungkwan blinks. What on earth was he getting into? He should be working on his paper.

            And then the familiar chords of One Direction’s _What Makes You Beautiful_ begin to play.

            And _shit_ , is Seungkwan mad that it’s _this song,_ of all songs, but _shit,_ will Seungkwan be damned if he doesn’t sing to it.

            “Come on man, really?” Seungkwan groans, but there his neighbor is, yelling right along.

            “ _You’re insecure! Don’t know what for…”_

_“You’re turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or!”_ Seungkwan yells right back, a huge grin breaking out on his face. He immediately beings dancing around, laughing and singing right along with his neighbor, having the time of his life. Seungkwan would take this over a thesis paper _anytime._

            The next time Vernon hears anything from his neighbor’s apartment is almost a week later, on Vernon’s only day off work and college- a Thursday night. He had just finished eating some toast, since that’s what he had in the house (he made a mental note to go shopping) and some eggs, that were almost ready to expire, and began gathering his shower when he heard the familiar chords of an old song playing through the walls of the bathroom. He decides to forgo grabbing a pair of underwear, and scrambles to the bathroom with just a shirt in hand, and immediately turns the water of the shower on.

            _“Was in the spring… And spring became the summer…”_ Vernon could hear his neighbor singing, and Vernon began swaying along, a grin breaking out on his face, waiting for the bridge to build up.

_“Hands… touching hands!”_ Vernon makes each word louder, and lets Seungkwan take the next line.

_“Reaching out, touching me...”_ Seungkwan’s voice builds up more, and then they’re belting the next line out together.

            _“TOUCHING YOUUUUUUU!”_

Seungkwan takes over singing, with the words, _‘Sweet Caroline’_ and Vernon comes back with “BUM BUM BUM!” and at this point they’re both yelling, as loud as possible, and grinning like idiots, not that either of them know this fact, they’re just singing a duet.

            _“Good times never felt so good-”_

_“So good! So good!”_

Vernon was giving the spotlight whole heartedly to his neighbor, and just handling the echo parts. Vernon got a tad bit distracted while he shampooed his hair, but that’s okay, since he still nailed all the parts that he needed too.

            The song fades out, and Seungkwan quickly picks the next song.

            “Is this High School Musical 2?! Dude what the fuck?! That’s fucking great!” Seungkwan hears his neighbor shout through the wall, and Seungkwan laughs. “Can I be Troy? You have the better voice for higher parts anyways!”

            Seungkwan laughs harder at this, but makes sure he keeps singing his part, despite his laughter. Unfortunately, he doesn’t manage to pull himself together until the chorus. _“I’ve got to move on and be who I am!”_

Vernon is laughing his ass off too, because why on earth would his neighbor pick _this song?_ But damn, only two things _truly_ get Vernon going, and that’s Drake, and High School Musical.  

            His neighbor, apparently, is okay with singing Gabriella’s parts, because he sings through the second verse as well, and then the chorus too, and then it’s Vernon’s part, and he gets to sing Troy’s part.

_“What about us? What about everything we’ve been through?”_ Vernon is taking this shit seriously, and he’s clutching his shampoo bottle in one hand, and making a fist with the other, like every singer does, and his eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s got an expression of pain and worry on his face, or so he thinks he does. If he could see himself, he thinks he might just look constipated. And for once, Vernon is actually _singing._ Not yelling. Sure, he’s still being a bit overdramatic with it, but he’s at least trying now.

            Seungkwan is a little shocked that his neighbor seems to be taking this just a tad bit more seriously than he usually does, but Seungkwan is okay with it. He thinks that the guy has a pretty nice voice, when he’s not yelling.

            The song ends and then Seungkwan scrambles for the next song. A familiar drum beat kicks the song off, and then synthesizers begin.

            Vernon is shocked. “Did you just fucking _Rick Roll me?”_ And then he can hear his neighbor’s melodious laugh. “Joke’s on you, cause I fucking love memes!” Vernon shouts and then starts singing right along with Rick Astley, doing his best to impersonate the singer.

            Seungkwan is sitting on the floor laughing now, at his neighbor’s antics, and he’s sure his neighbor can hear his laughter too, because eventually he’s left laughing too, and Seungkwan can’t help but love the sound of his neighbor’s laughter.

            They don’t have another duet for almost another three weeks, when Vernon is having a particularly bad day, over everything. He woke up late, missed one of his classes, failed a test in another class, spilled gas station coffee over himself at work (damn did that hurt, and he was disgustingly sticky for the rest of the day, and reeked of cheap coffee), and got yelled at by three different customers who were apparently in a hurry. Not to mention he was having a bad hair day, and his ex-boyfriend rolled up to the gas station with his brand new, gorgeous, actor boyfriend, and snickered at Vernon’s appearance. He heard the words ‘glad I got out of that while I still could’ and that was the last straw.

            He watched the asshole leave, and then he sat down on the floor behind the counter and just cried. And his manager, Chanyeol, just patted his shoulder, and told him he could leave a couple hours early, and that he hoped his day got better.

            But it didn’t. His car wouldn’t start, and it was raining, and he had to walk home, and his phone is dead. He steps in his apartment, clothes dripping wet and coffee-stained, and now he smells like even worse shitty coffee, and city rain, and he just shucks his clothes off onto the cheap linoleum of his kitchen, and shuffles to the bathroom, shivering, and plugs his phone into the wall outlet by his mirror, and shuffles to get clean pajamas from his room. He gathers the softest sweatpants he owns, and a holy old t-shirt, and his favorite pair of underwear, as well as a pair of fuzzy socks.

            And then he throws them down on the floor of his bathroom, and glares at his appearance in the mirror, deciding that today, he hates how he looks, and that his face is stupid, and his hair is a disgusting shade of brown, and that he’s scrawny and bony and generally ugly, when his phone buzzes, signaling life is back in it, as it starts back up.

            Vernon immediately plays his favorite bad mood song and starts the shower. He can hear his neighbor’s shower running next door- it had been running this whole time, he realizes, but shakes his head and turns up the volume on his phone as loud as it will go, before he steps in the shower and then sits down on the floor and sings along.

            _“Cause you had a bad day, you’re taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around…”_

Vernon can hear whatever music was playing for his neighbor’s shower stop, and he wonders if his neighbor is ignoring him, or is just done with his shower. Not that Vernon cares. And after this song, he just lets the rest of his sad playlist play.

            _“I will remember you…”_

_“Hello darkness my old friend…”_

_“I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo… What the hell am I doing here?”_

_“The landslide will bring me, down…”_

_“It’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah…”_

Vernon sits there, singing every goddamn song, and he jumps about a mile when he hears someone shouting lyrics through the wall.

            _“At first I was afraid! I was petrified!”_

It’s his neighbor. Vernon listens for a few moments.

            _“Did you think I’d crumble? Did you think I’d lay down and die? Oh no, not I! I will survive!”_

            Vernon can only blink, because now he’s taking Vernon’s place, he’s singing at the top of his lungs, singing as loud as he possibly can, probably bothering all the neighbors. And then he begins a rendition of _Eye of the Tiger_ , and then he’s moving on to a completely awful rendition of _In My Feelings_ and it’s clear that his neighbor knows all of five words to the song.

            “You’d better be doing the dance!” Vernon shouts.

            “Will that make you less sad?” Seungkwan shouts back, trying to read the lyrics to the song, although he knows nothing of the song. He just knows that his neighbor seems to have an affinity towards Drake’s music, and that he was sick of how sad his neighbor seemed. He wanted to hear him laugh.

            “I don’t know, you don’t seem to know the words, so I doubt you know the dance…” Seungkwan’s neighbor replies.

            “I don’t know either. But it might be funny to see me try it. Meet me in the hall in ten minutes. That’ll give me ten minutes to try and figure out how it goes. And ten minutes for you to get dressed!”

            “No. I don’t want to leave the shower.” His neighbor’s voice is sad again. And so then Seungkwan tries more High School Musical.

            _“WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!”_

_“BOP BOP BOP, BOP TO THE TOP…”_

_“YOU GOTTA GETCHA GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME”_

_“I’M NOT GONNA STOP- NOT GONNA STOP TIL I GET MY SHOT. THAT’S WHO I AM. THAT IS MY PLAN. WILL I END UP ON TOP AGAIN? BET ON IT, BET ON IT, BET ON IT, BET ON IT…”_

Vernon doesn’t sing to any of them. Despite how much his whole heart hurts not to. But his heart hurt anyways. It’s been an awful day. Vernon just wants to curl up in bed.

And then it comes on. The ultimate High School Musical duet.

            “Come on, neighbor… Don’t make me sing this one alone…” Seungkwan pleads. He can hear his neighbor sigh, and then he very, very faintly hears it.

            _“We’re soaring… Flying… There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach…”_

            Seungkwan beams and sings the next line. And he gradually builds momentum, and so does his neighbor. It’s a wonderful thing, really. By the end of the song, they’re both singing at the top of their lungs, and the sad playlist that his neighbor had on is no longer playing, so Seungkwan shuts his own music off.

            “Better?” Seungkwan tries.

            Vernon does feel a tiny bit better, but he still would much rather have ice cream and stay in his pajamas and lay in bed and watch old episodes of _Friends._

            “Not really…” he says back softly.

            Seungkwan hums in response, thinking. “Still want me to try and dance to that Drake song?”

            “No… I want ice cream…”

            “Oh! I’ll take you to get ice cream. Yeah?”

            “What? Why…?”

            “Because! I miss your laugh.” Seungkwan blurts, and then his face instantly gets red.

            “Y-you do…? What’s that supposed to mean…?” Vernon blinks at his neighbor’s answer, a little curious now.

            “I- I don’t know… I just…. I liked the sound of it… And I’d really like to meet you, if that’s okay…” Seungkwan internally panics. His neighbor is already not happy, what if he just pissed him off? Is he being too forward? Fuck, now he sounds like a dick. “I didn’t mean to come onto you like that, I just- look I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

            “I’ll be out in ten… Be ready to dance to that Drake song. And I’m wearing my pajamas. And you owe me ice cream.”

            “Deal!” Seungkwan scrambles to look up videos of how to do this dance, exactly, and after watching one, he knows he will have absolutely no idea how to do it, especially not if he only has ten minutes to learn it. And before he knows it, his ten minutes are up, and he’s throwing his shoes on and grabbing his keys and his wallet and scrambling out the door.

            And there stands a boy in a hoodie, who looks to be about his age, wearing beat up old vans and fuzzy socks, his shoulders slumped, and he’s staring at the ground.

            He looks up at the sound of the door shutting, and Seungkwan can’t help but feel that he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. But he has a deal to withhold, so he presses play on his phone and tosses it aside, and just sort of wiggles around to the song. About the only thing he manages to get is the part with the heart, and he goes on like this for a solid thirty seconds before he notices the boy laughing.

            Seungkwan loves this sound. It’s a sound he knows, and he loves it, and he hope to love the person that it belongs to.

            “I’m Seungkwan.”

            “Hi… I’m Vernon… You know, you don’t dance as well as you sing…”

            And then he’s laughing again. And Seungkwan’s heart is fluttering.

            “I believe it. Now, I believe I promised you ice cream?” Seungkwan holds his hand out for Vernon to take, and he takes it gingerly, with a smile spreading across his lips. Vernon can feel his own heart racing. Perhaps this is the beginning of something good for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This also turned into a small amount of a crack fic, but it was mostly for humor. Yes, Vernon is a High School Musical nerd.
> 
> I also really really dislike when fics shove lyrics down your throat, and put the whole damn song in the fic, but guess what. I did that. I put lyrics. In a fic. 
> 
> I tried to keep it short and sweet (CAROLINE, BA BA BAAA) for the most part. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for all of this, I'm tired lmao


End file.
